Fighting School
by nuttyjinx
Summary: Well, this has all the main characters (Rai, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi). They all go to the same school (just warning you, Kimiko doesn't come in the first four chapters, if you're looking for her). There is also a character I made up named, Maddy. This is their adventure at school. At first it seems like they don't have the warriorness, but if you read on, you'll see!
1. Introducing Clay

"Watch out, girl." Jessie snickered, "You don't want to spill anything, do you?" Just as she said that she spilled her milk all over Maddy, "Oops, I'm clumsy like that." Then she took food off Maddy's tray and mushed it all over Maddy's face, laughed, and left saying, "See you later, loser."

Maddy's brown eyes looked like a ghost, and her hair was dripping with milk. Then, more milk came out of no where hitting her in the face, and food came flinging too across the park. _I knew eating outside was a bad idea_, Maddy thought dumping the rest of her mashed up food in the trash, _no use for that anymore. This is it, I've had enough. _She went behind the brick building that held all the science classes and looked down at her sweatshirt, a plain dark blue one, but she still loved it.

She heard footsteps behind her, "Hey! Are you all right?" a male's voice asked. He stepped up to Maddy, he was tall and wore an outfit like a cowboy would, boots, jeans, and a blue shirt, and to top it off a cowboy hat sitting on his head.

"Oh, um, yeah." Maddy stuttered out, "I'm fine." She slipped the knife back into her sweatshirt before the guy noticed it was in her hand."

"Well, for some reason I don't believe you. I'm Clay," he said, "What's your name?" Clay would've stretched out his hand, but he assumed she wasn't the type to touch others.

"I-I-I-I'm Maddy, nice to meet you. I'm in the Karter dorm."

"I heard it's nice. Hey, want to go get some lunch, I got a new truck and we can drive to someplace?" Maddy nodded, and Clay took her to a white truck, it looked nearly brand new-it was covered with mud, but some places you could tell it still shined. Maddy hopped into the passenger seat and Clay started the truck and pulled out of the college and drove to the closest fast food place there was, which happened to be a Taco Bell.

"It's been a while since I've been to Taco Bell," Maddy whispered, still not sure if she should trust Clay.

The next day at lunch, the usual Jessie pack came up to Maddy, who was sitting alone waiting for Clay to come, and said, "I'm surprised your eating here again. You're so clumsy, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you again."

When Jessie was going to throw her smoothie into Maddy's face, her drink was pulled out of her hand by Clay, "Hey, do I need to get you-know-who back here to teach you some manners?" Jessie glared at him and snatched her drink back and walked away.


	2. Introducing Rai

So, I wrote the first few chapters already-too many ideas, so I'm just posting the first three (since they're short) so you get a feel of the story. Also, I will put these up on Wednesdays I guess (since it's Wednesday now)

For the rest of the semester Maddy didn't have any problems with Jessie or her pack, but could tell they were planning something. They wouldn't attack her when Clay was around, but would call her names when she was alone.

"Hey, my buddy!" Raimundo said while high-fiving Clay. "So, when are you gonna introduce me to your friend, Maddy. You could also get me her number?"

"Rai, you know how Maddy was bullied a lot, so I don't think she should meet too many people, because if something happens, she might lose her trust in me." Clay said while sitting on his bed.

"Oh whatever," Rai said while opening up the door, "Just remember, summer is just around the corner and we need to get out of here!"

"But winter hasn't even ended yet, pal. We've got to make it through first."

"Yet, here in Cali it always feels like summer." Rai closed the door and went down he eleven flights of stairs, too much energy to sit still anywhere. He opened the door and went outside. It was a nice Saturday, the sun was shining, and there wasn't any homework to do-which was a treat since it felt like there was always homework. He noticed that a girl was standing by a brick building. Looking a little harder he noticed she had long, curly brown hair, and was wearing black jeans, red shirt, and was wearing blue shoes. "No one else wears blue shoes except for Maddy." He whispered to himself and decided to go over and introduce himself.

"Yo!" Rai said, making Maddy jump, "I'm Rai," he stuck out his hand, "Why are you back here?"

Maddy just stared at him, and didn't respond. _Where'd he come from? What is he doing here? Is he going to hurt me?_ All these questions came flooding into her head, and all she wanted was to curl up into a ball. "Bye." _Bye? All I could say was bye? Well, I better go somewhere now._ She walked back to the Karter dormrooms.

"Nice going, Rai," he said to himself, "Scared her away."

So, if you like it please tell me :D if you don't, please tell me why :D


	3. Introducing Omi

Last introduction for a bit, even though these weren't really introductions, just where they come into the story. Oh well :D Tell me what you think, please!

A week after Maddy met Rai, she saw him coming towards her again, but this time she knew to walk away before he got to her, and left. She was trying so hard to avoid him she ran into Clay.

"Howdy," Clay said, stepping backwards, "Let's go get lunch."

"Yeah, good plan." Maddy said distractedly, looking around ,and luckily there was no sign of Rai. She grabbed some food and followed Clay to a table with another kid at it. He looked a little short, and it may be just a trick of the light, but his skin looked yellowish.

"Maddy, this is my friend Omi." Clay explained, "Omi, this is Maddy."

He sat down next to Omi, and Maddy sat across from them both. "Nice to meet you, Maddy." Omi exclaimed, energy bursting through his whole body. Maddy, not knowing what most people did, just nodded and took a bite of her apple. Omi knew that Maddy was shy, Clay filled him in about her shyness, but felt a little awkward for not getting a response.

Maddy ate in silence while listening to Clay and Omi talk about seemingly everything: how the food tasted, football, least favorite teacher, least favorite class, video games. When they started talking about video games, Clay noticed something in Maddy's eyes change. Instead of looking a little confused, they brightened a bit and he could tell, she loved games. "So, Maddy. Do you play any games?"

Shocked, Maddy looked up and blushed a little, "Well, a little bit. I'm not too good though."

Omi was glad he heard Maddy speak, "How about you play with us sometime? Yes? We can teach you some tricks. Tomorrow we should."

Maddy, stunned by how easy it was for Omi to talk to others responded, "Okay, but since girls aren't allowed in guy dorms, and guys in girl dorms…" She trailed off a bit, she could climb the wall. She had to learn since she didn't like the to go into dorms. She knew it wasn't a talent most people should know about, but.. "I know this sounds weird, but I could climb the wall to your window and.." She noticed Clay and Omi staring at her.

"We live on the eleventh floor… You sure you could climb that?"

Maddy blushed, "Yeah, because my room is on the thirteenth, so I'm used to it."

Clay and Omi looked at each other, this scrawny girl could climb where they couldn't. Omi snapped back to reality when he heard Clay say, "Well, we live on the third room to the left, I'll leave the window open so you know where to go, I guess."

_Well, _Maddy thought,_ that was easy._ "I guess I'll come at around nine, so no one can see me?"

"Yes, that'd be great." Clay said, while thinking of a way to get Rai out of the room.


	4. Game Night

So, I know these chapters are short and whatever, but I want this to be a quick read where it's like, _hmmmm I want to read something-but everything is so long. _And since these are short chapters and stuff, I've decided I'll either wait a week and put multiple chapters up, or put one chapter up every two days. It really depends on how much time I have between school and junk. Also, my computer broke last week so, sorry, here is what would've been posted on Wednesday. Anyway-time for the story:

After lunch, Maddy went back to her room and sat on the bed, _what am I doing?_ She thought, _I'm going into a guy's room. Major trouble if I get caught_. She waited until nine, and snuck out her window and climbed down. Searching for the familiar gaps for each foot and hand, she suddenly reached the bottom-all too fast for her liking, and crept through the trees separating the guys and girls.

When she got to the guy dorms she looked around on the eleventh floor, there was only one window open. She looked around and no one was coming, so she scrambled to the wall and started climbing. She wasn't used to the dorm, but she found enough places for her feet and hands and arrived safely to the window. She called in the window that she was there, no need scaring them away.

"Hey, you're here." Clay said as Maddy clambered through the window. Maddy just nodded and scanned the room. Two beds, she guessed it was for Omi and Clay. "We're playing Halo, you ready?"

Maddy grabbed the remote in Clay's outstretched arm and sat down in front of the TV, with her back on the corner of the bed. As soon as the game loaded there was chaos. They were playing on their own teams, trying to get the most kills. (I'm can't remember what the person is called where they become the person and then are hunted by the others).

The guys went easy on Maddy, but then realized, she kept killing them, and that they only were able to get her when she wasn't paying attention. "I thought you said you weren't good," Omi said.

Maddy just shrugged, she was intent on winning the game. "Suckers! Look who just won!" The guys looked at her, she didn't seem like the type who was competitive, and even if she was, she wouldn't have said so many words. Maddy saw them and blushed, "Sorry."

Clay looked at the clock on the wall, it read 1:38. "Hey, Maddy, you should get back to your room, it's pretty late, and my roommate is coming back soon."

"Oh okay," Maddy responded, she was surprised because she thought Omi was Clay's roommate, but was wrong. "Well, I'll see you later."

"I think she is getting used to having us around." Clay said, and just as he closed the window Rai came in.

"Hey Omi, what're you doing here? I thought Clay said he was…" Rai stared at Clay, "You said you were planning a surprise party with a bunch of people."

Clay just put his hands up, "Buddy, your birthday isn't for another couple months I can't believe you fell for that!" Clay put up his hand and gave Omi a high-five.

"Oh whatever!" Rai said blushing and jumped onto his bed, "Good night." He fell asleep right away.

"Well see you, pal." Clay said to Omi, and laid down on his bed and started to snore.


	5. Meeting Rai--Again

Every Saturday night from then on Maddy would sneak into Clay's room to play video games with Omi and him, then at around 1:40 she would sneak back out when his mystery roommate would come back.

_I wonder who his roommate is_, she thought_, why isn't he ever there?_ A voice snapped her back into reality.

"Hello?" Rai asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's no problem. I'm sorry I scared you before, but you seem happier now."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"So, let's start on a clean slate? I'm Raimundo, you can call me Rai." Rai stuck his hand out again, but Maddy flinched at it. Jessie has been getting meaner and started throwing things at her again, not food, but leaves, and sticks, and stones.

"Well, I'm Maddy. You should know something about me though. I don't like being touched, and I don't like touching people. I'm sorry." Maddy rushed through the sentence. She was used to having Clay introduce her, or having him lead the conversation, so she didn't know what to say. Maddy felt like she should say something, but wasn't sure what. _Well, this is awkward_, she thought, _we're just standing in silence. Whatshouldido? Whatshouldido?! whatshouldido!_

"Hey, do you wanna get lunch?"

"Oh, um sure." _How bad could it be?_ She thought.

They left to get food, and sat down at a table in the shade. "Oh Rai" A girl's voice called, dragging his name. Maddy turned around got tense. She saw red hair in a braid, and knew exactly who she was.

"Jessie, what do you want?" Rai sounded exasperated, "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew, she isn't cool enough for you. I am the most popular girl in school after all, we are equals." She slid down on the bench next to Rai, "I can do so much." She whispered in Rai's ear, just loud enough for Maddy to hear.

"Go away, Jessie. Haven't your parents told you to not be where you're not wanted?" Jessie's smile turned to a frown, stood up, flipped her hair, and left, all the while glaring at Maddy. Rai turned to Maddy, "God, isn't she annoying?"

Maddy was shocked, Jessie said she was popular, so they were equals. She isn't much in tune with who's in the "in-crowd" except for Jessie and her pack. _If they're equals, does that mean he's popular?_ _What am I doing eating with someone popular? Oh God-help me!_


	6. Roommate

"Maddy, where have you been?" Clay asked, "I haven't seen you around much. I was worried about you." It was Saturday night, so they were all playing games.

_What should I say? I've been hiding from this guy named Rai? No, they'd thing I'm crazy. _"Oh, I was just studying hard, and things."

"You? Studying hard? Wait, no, you studying?" Omi asked, they'd been friends long enough to know Maddy wasn't a slacker, but she definitely wasn't the kind to study.

_Oh crap! Think of something, pressure, pressure. Ah!_ "You're right, I was just feeling super sick and didn't want to get you guys sick." She hoped her voice was steady enough for them to believe her.

"That's understandable, Partner. I'm glad your feeling better." Clay said, eyes fixed on the screen.

All of a sudden, the door opened and in came a boy with brown hair all tossed up. Clay stood up, "Oh crap." He muttered.

Maddy looked at who his roommate was, she was always curious, _Oh crap!_

"Um, what's going on?" Rai asked, looking at the screen, "You guys are playing Halo without me? Toss me a remote." Clay seemed surprised and did as he was told. "So, Clay, who's your friend?" When Clay looked at Maddy, so did Rai and he winked at her.

_What is he doing?_ She thought.

"This is Maddy. Maddy, this is Rai, my roommate."

"Well, Maddy, how'd you get in here without being seen?" Rai looked at the window which was open still and raised his eyebrows. "Well, climbing must be your speciality."

_He's acting like a totally different person!_ She just shrugged her response, she knew she had to act like they hadn't of met, but she wasn't sure why.

Rai plopped down right next to her, and Clay started up the game, this time with a fourth person. "Well, I'm pretty good." Rai said.

"Yeah, but Maddy is even better." Omi said while laughing.

Maddy stayed quiet the rest of the night, but was still on her A-game and killed everyone. She was feeling tired, but decided to play one more round before she left, but she couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to see it load.


	7. Friendship?

Maddy slowly came awake, her head was on something warm, but it wasn't a pillow. Her arms were wrapped around something-it felt like a person. She suddenly remembered where she was, and opened her eyes and sat up. That thing her head was on, was Rai's shoulder, and that thing her arms were around was Rai.

"I'm so sorry!" Maddy said standing up.

"You could've waited until we were in bed to fall asleep." Rai winked.

Maddy hurried and fixed her clothes hiding the red in her cheeks with her hair falling in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Maddy then went back down the window, even with the sun there, no one seemed to notice a small figure coming down the building. She ran back into the woods, to make sure Jessie and her pack weren't waiting for her. They weren't, so she ran back to her room. She changed into clean clothes then went back down. _Oh, today's Sunday. Jessie goes to church. I'm free for an hour._

Maddy didn't know what to do. Usually she does work on Sunday, but finished all of it Saturday morning. So, Maddy walked around campus.

"Hey!" a voice called as Maddy walked by, "You better stay away from Rai, or else." Jessie came forward with a smoothie. "I was going to drink this, but I bet you need it more." Then, Jessie squeezed the smoothie cup upside down, pouring it all over Maddy's head. Her shirt now became a sickly chocolate and banana smoothie brown, and the cap bounced off her head onto the ground.

_I guess this is coming back again._ Maddy thought, holding back her tears. She didn't know what to do, knowing Jessie, she set her pack in her room to get her when she got back, but she didn't know where to go. _Unless I go…_

She walked away from Jessie, tears now staining her face, and walked towards the guy dorms. She looked around, no one in sight, and scaled up the building. She knocked on the window, and was expecting Clay to answer, but it was Rai. _Oh right, he goes to church. Wait, why wasn't Jessie at church?_

Rai opened the window, and helped Maddy in, her hands didn't have a good grip because of all the smoothie on it. "What happened to you?"

"Jessie." Maddy mumbled wiping off the smoothie from her hands onto her already stained shirt. "I was wondering," She blushed, "Could I borrow a shirt? I don't want to go back to my room incase I get ambushed."

Rai went to get a shirt, "I'll come get it later, okay?"

Maddy nodded and went into the bathroom to change. "Um, could I just leave my shirt to soak in the water for now?" She asked when she came out. Rai's shirt was big on her, and was really baggy.

"Yeah, no problem."

Then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll bring the shirt back, thank you!" She slid out the window, just in time, for a nanosecond later the door opened.

_I forgot my shirt! I hope that doesn't get found_! Maddy then ran into the trees and went to check on her dormroom.


	8. Roses and Dragons-Wait?

The previous events kept happening through the rest of the year, smoothie (or any drink) "acciedent", climbing the wall, Rai's shirt, forgetting her shirt, wait a couple days repeat. Maddy kept all of Rai's shirts in a box labeled, "Things Rai Says He'll Take Back Someday."

At the end of the year Maddy was pretty used to having friends around, so she went with Rai, Omi, and Clay to celebrate. They snuck into the trees between the dorms at night to look around. They had to be extra careful since the security has been vamped up, since apparently girls have been going into boy dorms. I wonder who that girl is?

They went deep into the forest, the green grass being trampled kept popping back up. "Hey guys!" Maddy whispered while waving her hand beckoning them to come with her, "Look what I found! It's like a fire" They peeped around the trunk of a tree and saw a whole plain filled with roses, fire red roses. "Spectacular, huh?"

"Only because you're a girl!" Omi said, which in response got a friendly punch.

"Oh My God." Maddy said as she looked around another tree, this time there was a plain filled with dark blue roses, "Reminds me of water." She looked around a different tree, "Brown, like earth kind of. Another! This time it's a lighter blue-for wind? It's as if these roses stand for the elements!" She laughed, "Oh? What's this?" She said while walking around the last tree, she came across a field of white roses, but in each clump of ten white ones, there was a black rose.

"Hey all y'all get over here." Clay said, while standing near where each type of flower met, it turned out to be a circle. The rest of the group ran up behind him.

"What is it?" Asked Rai, "It's like a pool of all the colors." He noticed a movement in the center of the pool, "What is that?"

Suddenly, a burst of color came towards them, the light blue hitting Rai square in the chest, the brown hitting Clay, the dark blue hitting Omi, and the black and white hitting Maddy. The burst of red shot someplace into the sky and came down someplace far away.

"What just happened?" Omi asked, looking around because all the roses disappeared, and they were in the center of the forest once again.

"I don't know, but I think we should go back." Maddy responded ushering leading them home, somehow being able to tell which turn to make and where.

"So, we meet here again next year?" Clay asked when they got to the bench right outside the trees. Everyone nodded, "Hey, Maddy, you never gave me your number."

"My, number?" Maddy was confused, _number for what?_ Having no friends for most of her life, she never learned of the slang used.

"I'm gonna miss your dumbness the most." Rai said while messing up Maddy's hair, "He means your cell phone number."

Maddy blushed, "Well, I'm stuck here over break, so if you ever what to come back to school early, you won't have to miss it." She wrote down her number for everyone, hugged them, then left.


	9. Single No More

This chapter is even shorter than usual-sorry!

"Oh no!" Maddy said, she just tried to dye part of her hair red, but ended up eputting in pink strips. "They're going to never leave me alone about this." She held up her hair, trying to find a way to make it look less strange. "Talk about a bad hair day."

Her phone vibrated, "Ah!" She exclaimed, she still wasn't used to getting texts from people, she unlocked her phone and it was a message from Clay, it read:

Howdy, how's life at school going?

She quickly typed up her reply saying it was boring since no one was around, and intentionally forgot to say she dyed her hair pink. She waited a couple minutes, "No response, after he texted me just a few minutes before? Oh crap, I'm talking to myself again. I'm going crazy!"

She went down to the mail to see if any letters came, and she actually had two. One was from Rai it said, "Vacationing in Australia, surfing is better than school!" The other was in a yellow package, sent by the school. _I wonder what this could be_, she opened it and gasped. It said the Karter dorm was being torn down and was going to have another dorm built, and that it was the only dorm with single rooms, and that she was being moved to a double.

She went back up to her room, her old room, and laid on the bed. She didn't know what to think, either her roomie was going to be annoying, hate her, or be her friend. The chances of her being a friend were really low, for some reason no girls liked her. Unless she has a new student as her roomie, but it's more likely to be someone annoying. She decided that waiting wouldn't do her any good and packed up her things to move to her new room.


	10. Welcome Kimiko

For the boys, summer came and went in a blink of an eye. Omi came home from his trip to a dojo, Rai returned from Australia, and Clay finished up work on the farm.

On the other hand, Maddy spent it dreading the arrival of her roommate, her name is Kimiko. _Oh God, please, please, PLEASE, don't let her be a hater!_ Her new room was nicer than before, and was bigger too, _Well what do you expect in a double?_

A few weeks before school started Rai, looking much tanner than before, returned to campus and basically all Maddy and him did was play video games and eat. A week later Omi came back, he didn't look like he grew at all, and he joined in the games. One week before school, Jessie and her pack, and Clay returned, life was back to the normal schedule for Maddy.

The same day that Clay came back, so did Maddy's roomie. "Hi!" Kimiko said cheerfully, "I guess you're Maddy. Nice to meet you!" Maddy, having her doubts, just nodded and leapt onto her bed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

At around nine, Maddy woke up and looked to see if Kimiko was asleep, and left. Kimiko heard the window open and watched as Maddy scaled the wall down to the ground. In the corner of the forest Kimiko noticed that there were girls standing there. They all surrounded Maddy, and started throwing food, and drinks at her. The girls then walked away. Kimiko was expecting Maddy to come back so she jumped back into her bed, but Maddy never came. She went to the window and saw a shadow climbing the wall to the boys dorm and knew it was Maddy.

While Maddy was gone, there was a knock on the door. "Hello?" Kimiko asked, "Who is it?"

"Oh, hi." A girl's voice rang, "I'm Jessie, and I'm a good friend of Maddy's, and could I come in?"

Kimiko opened the door, and saw a group of girls behind Jessie, they seemed up to something. Kimiko then saw the red hair on Jessie and put together it was probably the same girl as who threw stuff at Maddy. "I'm sorry, but Maddy's sleeping, so I don't want to wake her up." Kimiko lied.

"I thought she wasn't here, I wanted to surprise her. I'm sorry." Jessie smiled, "Well, I'll just warn you she's a little weird, if you ever want to hang out with me sometime, just tell me." She then walked away.

"If you ever want to hang out with me sometime, just tell me." Kimiko mocked, "Sheesh, she seems mean."

Later, when Maddy returned Kimiko was up, "Hi again. I really like your shirt, where'd you get it?"

"Umm, well," Maddy stuttered, "It's my friend's, Rai."

"Oh, I like your boots." Kimiko, noticing Maddy was just a little shy, most likely because other girls threw food at her!

"These, um, they're my other friend's, Clay."

"I also like your pants!" Kimiko said, desperate for Maddy to say they're her own.

"Thanks, I got them at Aeropostale." Maddy smiled, Kimiko didn't seem bad, but she still couldn't trust her.


	11. Wind

"So, Maddy, how is your roomie?" Rai asked

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I can trust her or not." Maddy said, sitting down in front of Clay's bed across fro the TV.

"Well, I think she should be wondering if she can trust you. I mean, I think it'd be hard to trust someone with pink hair." Rai picked up a clump of pink hair and started laughing.

"Stop it!" Maddy said, pulling her hair out of his hands, "Where is Omi and Clay?"

"I don't know," Rai said, he smiled at Maddy, "Let's go get lunch."

"Okay, but let's hurry, I have a feeling something is going to be bad."

"It's probably the food." He opened the window, and helped Maddy out, winked at her, then went through the door.

They met at the bench in the forest and went to get food. They grabbed everything, and sat down where they sat before, under the big tree. "Here comes trouble," Rai muttered.

Maddy turned around and saw Jessie coming closer to them. "Hey, Rai," She said sweetly, "How come we never hang out? I don't want to share you with anyone else!"

"Jessie, I'm not yours. Why can't you just leave me alone? Let's go Maddy." Rai made a big gesture to grab Maddy's hand, and dragged her away to the park.

"Rai?" Maddy asked.

"What?" Rai answered, seemingly distracted.

"Jessie's gone, you can let go of my hand now."

Rai just laughed and let go. They started walking along, "Oh, Maddy, you have to see this!" He then placed out his arms and swept them across in front of him, but at the same time a burst of wind followed his hands, "Isn't that cool?"

Maddy was shocked, _What just happened?_ "Um, yeah, kind of weird though, right?"

"I guess, but I noticed it after we got hit with that light in the forest, remember?"

How could she forget? If she was bored, and had nothing to do, her mind wandered to that place. "Yeah, I do."

"Can you keep it a secret form the others?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Good." She smiled at Rai, and just stepped a little closer to him while they were walking along.


	12. Alone

Super short-like lots shorter than all the other ones ahahaha. Well, have fun.

Later in the week everyone found out that Omi somehow controlled water, Clay earth, and Rai air. "Why can't I do anything?" Maddy asked, "I mean, I was there too. You guys said it all started when we were hit, but nothing happened to me."

"I don't know pal," Clay said, "But what I want to know is, the person who got hit by the red, could they do this too, but with fire?"

"Yes, that would be most interesting." Omi said matter of factly.

"Well, I think I'm going out to see if there is anything else weird about the forest, okay? I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow at lunch." Maddy then crept out the window and walked to the forest. _Sneaking out the window is starting to get cumbersome._

She went to the center of the forest, somehow knowing where to go, and appeared at the flowers again. She walked to the center where there was the swirl of colors. Something drew her to this place, so she sat down to meditate.

"Find the fifth." A eerie voice rang, "The fifth is needed. Bring me the fire!"

Maddy gasped, she got so deep in the meditation, was it something she imagined? No, she couldn't of. _What was the fifth the voice needed, and did it say fire?_Maddy thought about it, and decided that it must have meant the fifth person with powers. The powers about fire.


	13. Sorry

I'm sorry people who may or may not read my fanfic, but I was just too busy the last week to write anything. I might not have time this week to write anything, but I'll try my best!

Please review what you think so far! Also, I think I'll finish it up soon.


	14. Discovery

Maddy filled in the others about what the voice wanted, so they decided they needed to look for the fifth member, but they didn't know where to start. So, they decided to go to the center again tonight to ask.

"Hey, Maddy," Kimiko said, "I noticed that box of things over there, what's in it?"

Maddy looked over at it, it was the box of Rai's things, "That's just a box of my friend's things they say they'll get." She didn't want her to know about it being a guy's things. "So, I'll be back later, don't tell anyone I'm gone."

"Oh yeah, some girl was asking about you. I didn't know if you wanted me to let her in, so I didn't, but.."

She was cut off, "No girls are my friend, especially if they have red hair. If a girl named Jessie comes, never let her in. Ever." With that Maddy climbed out of the window and scrambled to the bench to meet her friends.

Rai and Clay were already there, but Omi was still walking when Maddy got there. "Let's go," Maddy said and led the way. For some reason she just couldn't help but not like Kimiko. When they arrived to the center, they all sat down to meditate.

The voice said different things to everyone, "Black hair." Or, "K, it has k's." or "Room, same room!" Maddy could only help but think of one person, Kimiko, but she really didn't want Kimiko to be the fifth so she didn't say a thing.

"Hey, all y'all, I got us some walkie-talkies. I heard something happened in the school, so they trace all the phone calls now." Clay handed out to each of them a walkie-talkie. They all said thanks then left.

"What's this?" Omi said looking down, it was a gold coin with four dragons on it.

"Pick it up, and we can look at it tomorrow. Since we always do things at our place, we can visit Maddy. You only live on the third floor, right? We can climb that." Rai said smiling.

"Oh, umm, well. I guess so. I'll leave the window open. It feels strange being on the opposite side of things now."

So they all agreed to meet at Maddy's room tomorrow night to take a closer look at the golden coin.

_All I have to do is get Kimiko out for a night._


	15. Drama Llama

"Hey, Kimiko," Maddy worked up the courage to go on, "I know this is late notice, but could you leave the room for tonight, please?" Maddy and the guys had planned on looking over the gold plan, but Maddy never could work up the courage to ask Kimiko to leave, so here she was asking the day of the meeting.

"Oh, well," Kimiko stopped to think, at least Maddy started a conversation, "I wish I could, but it's too late to go anywhere. Why?" Kimiko tried not to pry, but she understood Maddy's shyness, and just wanted to become her friend.

"I'm going to have some friends over, or was, but it doesn't matter anymore," Maddy said. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the window, _Oh crap! It's too late to send 'em back, um well, I guess they'd meet anyway, huh._ "That's them actually," Maddy went to the window and let them in.

As soon as the Rai's head popped into the room Kimiko jumped, not sure what to think of this, some guy coming into their room, not just any guy though. Some major hottie with a swimmer's body. "This is Rai," Maddy said helping him in, "And this is Clay and Omi," pulling them both up. "Guys, this is Kimiko," she gestured to Kimiko, who blushed.

"So, what were you all going to do if I left?" Kimiko asked, I mean, how weird is it to have three boys sneak into a girl's room?

"Well, we were going to um," Clay had to think fast, "We were going to play video games."

Maddy stared at him, that excuse didn't make any sense. First, there wasn't any console. Second, there weren't any games. Third, how did he even come up with that idea? "He means board games," Maddy interjected noticing Kimiko's quizzical face, "Right?"

The boys nodded quickly. "I guess you can join us," Rai said sweetly.

"Yeah, whatever," Maddy said suddenly feeling anger towards Kimiko and Rai, "I'll get monopoly, okay?" Everyone's head nodded in agreement. Maddy grabbed the game, which she luckily had under her bed, and sat down by Rai and Omi. On Rai's other side was Kimiko, and Maddy tried not to let that bother her.

"I'm sorry to say, but I'm a great player in monopoly," Clay rumbled, choosing the hat piece and grabbing his money from Omi, who was the banker.

As the game went on, Clay somehow ended up owning all the properties that were higher priced than the orange ones. Rai had the railroads and utilities. Omi had the rest. The girls were broke and couldn't get the guys to lend them any money. "Hey, I'm thirsty," Rai complained getting up to go grab some water.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko asked, "Guys aren't allowed to be seen, I'll get it. Maddy, want to come with?"

Maddy had nothing better to do than see the guys become morons fighting about the rules in Monopoly so she nodded and left. "Don't ruin the place while we're gone." The guys just waved them away.

In the hall, Kimiko noticed no one else was awake, "What time is it?"

"Oh, about 2:30. Pretty early, I guess." Maddy said looking down at her watch, it was a plastic thing Rai got from the machines where you put in a quarter and get something.

They walked down the hall to the stairs, they were going to take their time; because Kimiko had some questions. "So," Kimiko started, "Is Rai dating anyone?"

Maddy coughed a little bit, "Sorry," she smiled, "No, he isn't. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Kimiko played with her hair which was up in it's usual two ponytails. "So," she said dragging the o, "Do you like Rai?"

"What!" Maddy blushed, and looked away, "No, no, of course not. Why would you think that? He's like a brother," _More like a sexy beast_, she thought, but why should she tell Kimiko that? They barely know each other.

"So, you won't mind if I ask him out?" She stopped walking. If they had gotten the water, Maddy was sure she would've had a spit take right there. She was too shocked to respond with words, so she just nodded.


	16. War Begins

(I'm planning on ending it soon, so it will probably move fast)

When the girls came back up with the drinks, the guys had moved places, and Rai was smiling. _Rai must've gotten something good. How's he even staying in so long? _

"Took you long enough, girls take forever." Omi complained and grabbed a drink from Kimiko's hand.

"What did you say?" Kimiko said, not because she didn't hear him, but was daring him to say it again.

Maddy grabbed the drink from Omi's hand, "Are you saying we aren't as fast as boys?"

Omi nodded, "Yes, now give me my drink back."

"Oh, I don't think she can," Kimiko smiled and Maddy, "You know, us girls we take too long. By the time you get it back, you would've died from dehydration." She was sarcastic, but somehow Omi, and the other boys, missed it.

"Omi didn't mean it like that, he just meant we would've gotten drinks faster." Clay explained.

"But your saying guys are faster than girls. That's not okay," Maddy said.

"No, guys are just all around better than girls," Rai said.

"That's true Rai. I only see boys still in this game, no girls. Signs we are better with money."

Kimiko had enough, "Well, it looks like **you** are the ones in a **girl's** room, so you have to do what we say."

Omi, set on his idea guys were more dominant, decided to say one last thing, before being kicked out of the room, "It's not your place to tell **us** what to do, it's ours to tell **you**."

After the guys were kicked out, "I can't believe they said that!" Kimiko said, "We have to show them they're wrong."

Maddy, temporarily forgetting about hating Kimiko agreed, "It may just be me, but it sounds like war has started, and we're going to win." That's when it began.


	17. Final Chapter

Later, they found out Kimiko controlled fire. Also, Kimiko ended up dating Rai, with Maddy very jealous. Then Rai ends up falling in love with Maddy, and they fall in love.

The school fixed their problem with the kids when they graduated.

The girls proved to Clay and Rai they were equal, but Omi is still not 100% sure.

This is the final chapter.

If you have any questions, I may put up a chapter with answers (if they are about the fanfiction).

Yes, this chapter sucks. But I'm working on a different one now. (I haven't put it up yet). It'll be longer (chapter wise), and better written.


End file.
